This invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions with activity as ocular hypotensive agents, and methods for treatment of eye disorders by the application of ocular hypotensive compounds.
Typical compounds having ocular hypotensive activity include pilocarpine, physostigmine, and timolol, respectively of formula (A), (B), and (C); ##STR2##